Ignite
by The Scrapbook
Summary: Hadrian was the new kid at mutant high who has an ability that's uncannily similar to John's. John gets intrigued and finds out some secrets that may have been better left unfound. Hadrian just wants him to get out of the way of his raid. [Harry/Pyro, Street kid!Harry, Underground informant!Harry, Hybrid Mutant Magic!Harry, Fiendfyre!Harry, OCs][More like a scrapbook of scenes]


**Ignite**

* * *

Hadrian was the new kid at mutant high who has an ability uncannily similar to John's. John gets intrigued and finds out some secrets that may have been better left unfound. Hadrian just wants him to get out of the way of his operation. _[Warning: Harry/Pyro, Street kid!Harry, Underground informant!Harry, Hybrid between Mutant and Magic!Harry, Fiendfyre using!Harry and OCs / **Right now it is more like a scrapbook of scenes that a proper fic**]_

* * *

_[Inspiration: The Prodigy – Spitfire]_

_[Inspiration: The Prodigy – Firestarter]_

_[Inspiration: The Prodigy – Omen]_

* * *

It was near midnight and the majority of the populace were already tucked away safely from the drizzling rain in their cookie-cutter homes, thus leaving the streets empty. This particular area was inhabited by rows upon rows of matching shops and houses that littered the town. It was the tall, red bricked, office building that held any distinct difference to its neighbours. Five of its windows were open and several lights were on inside as a few of its employees were left to work over-time. From the brightly lit rooms, none could see the two silent shadows watching and waiting in the quite alley-way across the road.

The taller of the two murmured into his phone. "Are you certain?"

"Yes" A slightly muffled voice replied. "Just warn me when the cops come. This one's mine, so don't interfere. You've already had your fun last week."

The man shrugged. "If you're sure."

Clicking the phone shut, the man slide it into his pocket before snatching the cigarette his companion had been smoking and focusing on the office building.

"Bastard" Hazel hair peeked from the shorter man's rain soaked hood as he slouched against the opposite wall. "Ya know gonna have to put that out soon anyways 'less you want ya face burnt off when he gets goin'. We both know he ain't gonna notice a cig nearby when he get goin' with his fire" He too fixed his gaze to the red bricked structure. "-'specially tonight."

"You don't give him enough credit." There was a pause as the taller man inhaled the smoke. "He already felt it."

"Nah." The brunet's brow frowned in thought, glancing back as he motioned to the cigarette. "That thing's hardly burnin'."

All he received was stare.

"You're shittin' me."

"I suggest you contemplate an excuse before he decides to cook your arse for stealing his smokes."

The two waited, attention shifting back to the building as a cloaked figure suddenly appeared from the rooftops, swooping in a graceful arc through the air towards an open window on the second floor of the office building before gloved hands gripped the ledge, levering the shadow to slip into the opening.

Straightening from his crouched landing, the hooded man ignored the various miscellaneous items files and objects lining the desk and its cabinets as he moved to the door and past the corridor. There was nothing of interest here.

He glided silently down the flights of stairs, leather trench coat fluttering as he reached the basement. Spotting the gas pipes, he walked swiftly towards the connecting channels. The pipes linked through the entire building, weaving from the basement to each and every room above the floor to send gas to the heaters in the winter. Unfortunately for the man, it was July so the gas supply have been halted during the warm weather but the lingering vapour would be more than enough.

Slipping his gloves off, the man placed his two hands on to the main pipe-feed. Slowly, the green painted metal beneath his hand began to sink, melting under the heat until a hole was left.

The figure smirked; now for the fun.

Outside, the two shadows enjoyed the spectacular view of the fire that exploded out from the tall office building, flames licking the walls like animals as the wind whirled about its centre.

* * *

The guy was sixteen, just a year younger than himself and yet the kid looked so much smaller than him with his petit frame clad in that thin cotton jumper and tight shorts; light blush and big green eyes not helping at all. In fact, the kid would look a little effeminate if not for the tousled black hair that just brushed against his shoulder. He would admit that the kid (Hadrian, he remembered Dr. Jean called him in his introduction) was quite pretty.

John flicked his lighter. He didn't really care all that much about the new kid, though, pretty or not. Just another brat in a sea of brats to him. Honestly, there wasn't anything else remarkable about kid; tense smile, awkward posture, hand snaking to the back of his wild hair –yeah, just like every other mutant kid sent here. Desperate and naïve children hoping to fit in, willing to submit and follow the crowd. They were the ones that hid their abilities and were ashamed of it. They were pathetic. And the new kid –who just had to be staying with him and Bobby- was one of them so it wasn't really surprising that he didn't want to stay around him more than he needed to, even if it wasn't really possible at that moment since Rouge and Bobby seemed determined to help the brat settle in.

"So what's your mutation?" He heard Rouge ask as he flicked his lighter again. It was funny how considering how she hated her own mutation, that was the first question she asked. Despite this, he still glanced from the corner of his eye to the kid; he might as well know what to look out for since he does still have to share a room with him.

The kid brings a hand to scratch the back of his head again and gives a nervous chuckle. "Erm… Well…" Blue eyes narrow; there was something in the kid's eyes that made his smile look more like a smirk. "To be honest, it's not really…"

Bobby gives him a reassuring smile. "No worries, there are a load of people here with weird mutations."

The new kid shrugs and pauses a little before he holds his hand out, palm facing the ceiling and the three of them stare at it. A slow, pulsing light ghosts a few inches above his palm and it gradually grows stronger, its outline sharpening.

John glanced a look at the kid's face. There was just something wrong with that expression. Kids like him get uncomfortable about their abilities; they avoid your eyes, fidget and dodge anything else about their mutation, and by all means the kid has ticked off all the check boxes but John can see that the half-lidded eyes and smirk tells a different story. He filed that away for later and decided to focus on what his ability actually was.

The ball of light was now the size of a grapefruit and almost tangible as its shape twisted, curling in on itself and stretching its form into a column.

John was almost disappointed. It looked like a pretty useless mutation, but then what was he expecting?

He was about to turn away when he saw the light snap forward suddenly. It was enveloped in fire. Bobby and Rouge flinched back from its lunge. The twisting column reared back and coiled itself. From the shape of the flames, a small serpent rose from the kid's hand, flaring between a mixture of oranges and yellows.

John stared intently at the molded fire, mouth slightly parted. The kid was a Pyrokinesis too. _Damn_.

Another look at the kid (_Hadrian_, his mind said) and he was met with teasing harlequin green eyes. This time, he could tell that smug smirk was aimed at him. The kid was challenging him.

But before he could do more than narrow his eyes, the kid released the serpent and turned to the other two, arm held in one hand and head tilted in a picture of innocent embarrassment.

"Sorry" There was an apologetic smile on his lips. "It's hard for me to control it sometimes."

"It's alright, you'll get the hang of it later. Plus, I'm sure John could help you with it since you've both got the same mutation, right?" Bobby asks him.

He just lift a brow.

They've been friends since their second year at the school, did Bobby really think he'd babysit the kid after all this time knowing him? Especially since there was just something wrong about the kid.

* * *

[The flames rose high, swirling between a mixture of oranges and yellows, curling in on itself and stretching its form into the shape of a serpent, neck already strike.]

* * *

A hazel haired man took a seat at the table a little to the front, back facing them, as he fished the jacket pocket for his phone, "G.E.M on floor up" flashes on the screen before it fades to black.

Hadrian nods, the action reflected in the phone screen before it is snapped shut. He turns his attention back to his table.

"What'cha gonna do?" Asshole number one –as Hadrian dubbed him- asked John, holding the brunet as he held him back.

Hadrian rolled his eyes. John really shouldn't have let the two retards rile him up and the squabbling was getting a little annoying. Honestly, he hated those wannabe-gangsters; they gave his crowd a bad reputation.

"Not so tough now." Asshole number two took a smoke from his cigarette, taunting John.

He narrowed his eyes; he recognised that smile on the brunet's face – John was about to do something stupid again.

Suddenly, the hazel haired man sitting behind the two stood from his chair abruptly, knocking Asshole number two forward and sending the lighter and cigarette flying.

Out of reflex, Hadrian put his feet on the table and leaned back, hand reaching out to catch the two airborne object before as they sailed over head. He tossed the lighter back to John before taking a deep breath of the cigarette.

"Thanks for the smoke, mate." He smiled, eyes bright and innocent. "Just what I needed."

The assholes growl at him before rounding on the man.

Funnily enough, he wasn't lying about that. It'd been a long time since he could take a smoke; the rules at Xaiver's school prohibited it, although he wasn't talking to the two assholes.

His eyes tracked the guy from the table in front of them as he murmured a quick apology, not even pausing in his brisk walk across the café and up to the second floor.

He smirked a little when he noticed the asshole's pocket which was previously zipped now open; Eliseo could never resist their old pick-pocketing ways and he supposed the cigarette was an apology for the one he stole from him on their previous 'raid'.

* * *

Hadrian scanned the room; Logan was standing by the hallway leading to the front door, John was leaning against the small table to the side, and there was a large window in the corner, more than big enough for three people to jump through, just behind the two sofas where the Drakes and Rouge were sitting at, right next to a large staircase he was sat by. He watched the Drake family's tensed postures and his lips thinned. Both parents sat forward, hunched over their hands – a defensive stance. They were wary and clearly displeased by the news. The younger boy –Ronny Drake, Bobby's little brother, he remembered- on the other hand was leaning back into the sofa, arms folded, face stony, not even trying to face his brother. Cold, resentful and most of all, jealous.

He would keep an eye on that one.

"So…" Bobby's mum breaks the awkward silence. "When did you first know you were a… a…" She stuttered at the word and he can see that she can't physically say it. She can't acknowledge what her son is.

"Mutant?" John finished for her, flicking his lighter open, irritating the woman.

"Could you cut that out?" She threw a pointed look at the flame and John snapped it shut, annoyed.

"You have to understand" William Drake began. "-we thought Bobby was going to a school for the gifted."

"But Bobby is gifted." Rouge tried to smile reassuringly but the corners of her lips fall.

"We know that. We just didn't realise-"

"We still love you Bobby" The woman started, interrupting her husband. He noticed Ronny shifting behind her. He was bothered with the acceptance. "It's just this mutant problem is a little-"

"What mutant problem?" Logan asked coolly, crossing his arms and levelled Bobby's mum with a cold stare; a slightly aggressive posture. He was unimpressed with their attitude and she just mutters an "It's complicated" as if it explained everything. Hadrian shared Logan's sentiment.

There was a pause.

"What exactly are you professor of, Mister Logan?" The man asked, a slight jab at Logan's authority.

"Art." Was the curt answer.

From the corner of his eye he could see Ronny start taking deep breaths, eyes cast down before flickering to his brother when Rouge motioned Bobby to show them his abilities.

Suddenly green met with blue from across the room and Hadrian knew that he wasn't the only one who noticed Ronny's reaction.

He smirked. He always knew that one was the most observant of the three, if a little hot-headed.

* * *

Wasn't it enough that he was always the more handsome, the smarter, the charming one out of the two of them? That he always got the higher grades or won more medals in sports day when they were at school? That he was the one that got accepted into that prestigious posh school of theirs? Or that everybody, including their own damn parents, would praise and pander over his brother and conveniently forget about him?

Wasn't _that_ enough?!

_Apparently not_, he mentally sneered as he watched the warm tea in his mum's cup freeze over.

Because his brother, his _perfect_ brother who could do no wrong was also the one with thesupernatural abilities!

For God sake, he tried getting better grades at school and he tried doing sports in clubs and he tried getting a part time job but it was still not enough because he would always be the ordinary one; the _other_ one.

He couldn't take it anymore. He had to get away from them; from _him_.

Before he even realised what he was doing, he was halfway up the stairs, phone dialling 9-1-1.

What he needed was for them to _leave_.

It seemed that his body knew what he needed before his mind did.

As he reached the top of the staircase, phone pressed to his ear, he turned back for a fraction of a second.

The guy sitting on the third step -ankle of his left leg resting on his right thigh, arms crossed, head tilted towards him and leaning back against the wall- was staring at him. A shiver ran down his spine. The half lidded eyes and satisfied smirk would have looked sexual if not for the screaming of his instincts or the way his hairs stood up.

_Whatever_, he quickly headed for his bedroom, _they'd be gone soon enough_.


End file.
